


Call You Mine

by hollowpeaches



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: An Idiot For Love, But mainly Fluff!, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Birthday Jaehyun!, Jaehyun is an Idiot, M/M, Sexting, That's right, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowpeaches/pseuds/hollowpeaches
Summary: Six times Jaehyun hesitated and one time he didn't.





	Call You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Call You Mine by Jeff Bernat for added cheese! This is a two-part fic and I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow for Jaehyun's birthday hehe.
> 
> I'm not really good with fluff but I wanted to try so........enjoy?

1.

  
Jaehyun loved the library.

For him, the campus library is a sanctuary — from the gray exteriors that were annually repainted in an attempt to make it look brand new and save it from deteriorating, the glass doors that were once shattered when a flock of panicked students frantically pushed through it during a false fire alarm, the blazing air-conditioning that helps him get through during the summer, the old yet neatly varnished wooden shelves that contain thousands of books both old and new, and the feeling of calmness amidst the incessant buzzing of tired, frantic college students outside its doors.

He loved it all.

And maybe, the exceptionally good-looking library assistant whom he may or may not have a crush on was also an added factor.

With his bag weighing heavily on his back, he checked the time and realized he only got an hour off before his next class — just enough time to check out that book for his feminist literature class.

Upon entering the library, he headed straight towards the information area where he could see the back of a hunched figure arranging a stack of books behind the counter. He went over and tapped his fingers on the wood,

"Hey, hyung! Do you know where I can find Mary Wollstonecraft?"

The figure turned around, looking curiously at him. "Oh," Jaehyun muttered as the realization that the figure was not in any way familiar to him.

"Hi," The figure replied, smiling apologetically towards him. _Cute._

Jaehyun cleared his throat and smiled back. "Um, hi? Sorry, I thought you were somebody else. Where's Jinyoung hyung?" He asked, feeling sheepish at his mistake.

"Don't worry, he'll be back next week! He's just doing some field work for his thesis so he asked me to cover for him," The figure chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

Jaehyun found himself staring momentarily at the figure's hands. That's _hot._

"I'm Kim Doyoung, by the way," Doyoung said, looking curiously at him as he extended his hand towards Jaehyun.

Jaehyun took it, and clasped their hands together. "Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun," He replied, noticing how firm Doyoung's hand felt.

"So, Mary Wollstonecraft?" Doyoung asked, pulling his hand away.

"What?"

"You wanted to know where you can find her?"

"Oh, right, yeah," Jaehyun responded, trying to sound casual but he could feel his ears turning red in embarrassment.

"I'll look it up for you," Doyoung muttered as he leaned towards the computer, typing and scrolling through the system.

Jaehyun glanced at the other's crouched form— the way his brows furrowed in concentration, the soft lines defining his pointed nose and sharp jaw line all the way to his adam's apple, and the way he licked his lips with his tongue.

 _Oh my god_. He was handsome.

"I found it!" Doyoung exclaimed, smiling widely at Jaehyun. "It's on the second floor, seventh shelf on the right. The call number is PS1904," He tore off a blue piece of paper and wrote the call number on it. "Here." He said, handing the note to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun hesitated, biting his lower lip as he looks down at the small piece of paper and thinking how it would be so much better if a different kind of number was written on it instead.He looked up and saw the other looking at him with an amused expression. He gulped, not having the courage to speak what he really wanted to say.

"Thanks." He muttered, mentally cursing himself for his cowardice as he walks away.

\---

He came back a few minutes later, holding the book in his hands. Doyoung was still there, once again hunched over the stack of books behind the counter. "Hi again," He said, placing the book on the counter.

"Oh, hey! Did you find what you were looking for?" Doyoung asked, stepping closer towards the counter.

"I did. I'll be checking this out," He responded, handing the book.

"Okay, let me just run these through the scanner. Here you go," Doyoung declared, handing him back the book. "Um," Jaehyun started to say.

Doyoung is looking at him, his brows furrowed in confusion. "Yes?"

Jaehyun bit his lip, gripping the book tightly in his hands. "It's nothing. Um, thank you!" He sighed as he walked as fast as he can towards the exit. Coward.

He was already a few steps away from the building when he heard his name. "Jung Jaehyun!" He turned around, eyes wide, not quite believing what he's seeing. Doyoung was sprinting towards him, holding a book in his hand.

He stopped in front of Jaehyun, taking a moment to catch his breath. "Here. You left your book," He offered, smiling widely at him.

If he thought Doyoung looked handsome inside the library, he was dumbfounded at the other looked even more handsome with the natural light illuminating his face. Jaehyun was flustered at how beautiful he looked.

He stared blankly at him, clutching the book together with the other one on his hands.

"Okay, bye!" Doyoung said before he turned around and hurriedly ran back inside the library.

\---

It wasn't until he's back in the dorms when he realized he only borrowed one book.

He shuffled through his bag and brought out the book Doyoung handed him. It's a physics laboratory manual he was sure he had never seen in his life. He opened the manual and saw a blue piece of paper stuck on the very first page.

 _Kim Doyoung_  
_010-XXXX-XXXX_

Oh, how he loved the library.

 

2.

  
It's been two weeks since he met Doyoung at the library and gave Jaehyun his number. They had been texting each other nonstop — not that he minded, of course, but Jaehyun had been hesitating; trying to find the right moment to ask the older out on a date.

It wasn't easy, though. Kim Doyoung is hard to read. He wasn't sure if he's just being nice by looking out for a younger brother or if he's romantically interested at all.

"You're just stalling," Johnny mused, as he sat lazily on the other end of the couch with one of his hands holding a piece of beef jerky while the other held his phone.

"I'm not," Jaehyun glared at him.

"Yes, you are." Johnny retorted. "Listen, he wouldn't have given you his number if he wasn't interested. Just ask him out, I'm sure he'll say yes," Johnny continued to munch on the beef as he browsed through his phone.

Johnny's wrong. How can he be so sure? Let's say that maybe he was interested at first but what if he realized these past two weeks that Jaehyun was a complete bore and Doyoung was just replying to his texts now out of courtesy? That would be so embarrassing.

"I'm just trying to find the right moment," He whispered, slouching further into the couch.  
  
Johnny huffed. He rolled his eyes, and lifted his feet on the table. "Sure, you are,"

And as if right on cue, Jaehyun's phone buzzed from his pocket. He took it out and unlocked the screen, grinning as a warm fuzzy feeling washing over him when he saw who the message was from.

"You're whipped." Johnny mumbled, laughing at him.

"Shut up."

 

  
**_[Doyoung]_ **  
_hey. wyd?_

_at the dorm with johnny. u?_

**_[Doyoung]_ **  
_lunch with taeyong_  
_are u done with ur exams?_

 _yes, finally!_  
_what r u eating?_

 **_[Doyoung]_ **  
_ramyeon lol_

_didn't u eat ramyeon for lunch yesterday as well?_

**_[Doyoung]_ **  
_yes_  
_your point?_

_that's not healthy_

**_[Doyoung]_ **  
_awww_  
_were u worried about me?_

_maybe_

**_[Doyoung]_ **  
_sweet_  
_hbu? have u eaten yet?_

 _oh_  
_not yet actually_

 **_[Doyoung]_ **  
_why?_  
_it's not healthy to skip meals_  
_have u eaten anything for breakfast at least?_

 _not really_  
_kinda got caught up with my exams_

  
**_[Doyoung]_ **  
_but u did eat dinner last night, right?_

 _i did_  
_were u worried about me?_

 **_[Doyoung]_ **  
_yeah, i am_  
_u should eat_

 _i will_  
_thank you_

 **_[Doyoung]_ **  
_so, listen_  
_wyd?_

 _huh?_  
_still at the dorm with johnny. y?_

 **_[Doyoung]_ **  
_no_  
_i mean_  
_what r u doing this weekend?_

 _oh_  
_i still don't know yet_

 **_[Doyoung]_ **  
_cool_  
_wanna go to the movies with me?_

 _i'd love to_  
_who else is going?_  
_should i invite johnny as well?_

 **_[Doyoung]_ **  
_don't_  
_i mean_  
_if that's alright with u_

 

Oh.

_Oh._

The realization finally hit him. Doyoung was inviting him out on a date. Johnny was right, he really was an idiot.

_it is_

**_[Doyoung]_ **  
_great_  
_i'll pick u up at six?_

 _okay_  
_:)_

 **_[Doyoung]_ **  
_see you :)_

Jaehyun tucked his phone back into his pocket, smiling wildly to himself. _He's going on a date with Kim Doyoung._

 

3.

  
And so, the dates continued. They went on numerous movie dates, coffee dates, breakfast dates, lunch dates, dinner dates — basically any kind of dates two broke college students could afford.

It was great, really.

Jaehyun loved getting to know Doyoung more and more — he loved knowing that Doyoung has an older brother whom he claims to hate but speaks fondly of him nevertheless; he loved knowing that Doyoung is a film enthusiast (he doesn't want to be called a film buff) and how he loves classic action films like The Godfather and Quentin Tarantino; he loved knowing that despite his prim and proper exterior, Doyoung loved partying, drinking and getting wasted.

Which brought them here at the party some senior from Doyoung's class is throwing.

Jaehyun really wasn't one for parties. Sure, he loved to drink — I mean, it's college, who doesn't love drinking? But being around too many people (loud, wasted, horny strangers) exhausted him.

All he wanted was to drink with his friends peacefully, preferably at their dorms so it would be easier to just crash afterwards, and then maybe make out with one named Kim Doyoung at some point.

Or maybe _more._

However, when he saw Doyoung walking towards him, cheeks flushed, two red cups in hand, he brain immediately short circuit and he thought maybe parties weren't so bad after all.

"Hey," Doyoung greeted him, handing him the cup filled with beer.

Doyoung looked beautiful. His hair clung messily onto his forehead because of sweat, and his eyes looked even sharper because of the smudged eyeliner. He looked at Jaehyun intensely as he lifted his cup to his lips. Jaehyun noticed a trail of sweat sliding down his neck and all he could think of was how much he wanted to trace and mark Doyoung's gorgeously long neck with his mouth.

Now, he's kissed Doyoung plenty of times. They've made out a lot during their dates, and even when they're just sitting on the couch of just walking hand in hand.

But that's _it._

When things got dangerously close to them doing anything further, he would hesitate and _stop._ He didn't want to push his luck. He's scared Doyoung might reject him if he pushed further; scared of him leaving him because of it.

Plus, Doyoung seemed to be satisfied with just kissing either as he never said anything when they would just end up cuddling after making out.

However, it left Jaehyun unbearably frustrated and desperate most of the time because he wanted _more._

But he couldn't ask for more because he's too scared; it seems he's too much of a coward when it comes to Kim Doyoung.

He gulped, still staring at Doyoung's neck.

He suddenly felt really _thirsty._

He lifted his cup to his lips and chugged it down in one go. "Woah, slow down. You must be really thirsty. Are you okay?" Doyoung asked, suddenly looking worried.

Jaehyun nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Doyoung studied him for a moment, looking at him with such intensity. He took a step closer towards Jaehyun, leaning into his hear and whispered, "Do you wanna get out of here?"

It took all of Jaehyun's strength to keep his knees from buckling. Jaehyun closed his eyes. The world was suddenly spinning — not because of the alcohol, no, but because of the overwhelming desire to kiss and be fucked by the man in front of him. He breathed heavily in response, and nodded.

"I need words, baby." Doyoung replied, mouth now hovering Jaehyun's neck.

Jaehyun cleared his throat and said, "Let's get out of here."

Doyoung looked at him mischievously as he clasped their hands together and dragged Jaehyun towards the door.

\---

He didn't want to sound like a sixteen year old boy who just lost his virginity but god sex with Doyoung was something else entirely. Jaehyun was thoroughly fucked out afterwards the first time they did it — if the bruises on their bodies were any indication. He loved it.

It wasn't much of a problem after that. They are now comfortably kissing and touching each other all the time without hesitation — they've even sexted each other multiple times.

The first time it happened, Jaehyun was cozily lying on his bed after an exhausting study session for his major subjects. He was just about to text Doyoung when a notification from the latter appeared on the screen.

 

 

 **_[Doyoung]_ **  
_hey_  
_wyd?_

 _not much_  
_just finished studying so i'm getting ready to sleep in a while_

 **_[Doyoung]_ **  
_r u alone?_

 _yeah_  
_why do u ask?_

 **_[Doyoung]_ **  
_because_  
_[image attached]_

_oh my god_

**_[Doyoung]_ **  
_did u like it?_

 _i do_  
_i want to put my mouth into it_

 **_[Doyoung]_ **  
_yeah?_  
_i bet your mouth would take it so well_  
_you have a mouth made for sucking, don't you?_

 _yes_  
_but only for you_

 **_[Doyoung]_ **  
_shit, jae_  
_what else?_

 _i'm going to lick it_  
_and then take it whole into my mouth_

 **_[Doyoung]_ **  
_would u let me fuck ur mouth, baby?_

 _yes_  
_i'd love that_  
_please fuck my mouth_  
_hard_

 **_[Doyoung]_ **  
_oh god_  
_i'm going to fuck your pretty mouth_  
_roughly_  
_i'm gonna run my hands through your hair as i fuck your mouth_

 _shit_  
_harder_  
_please_

 **_[Doyoung]_ **  
_i'm close_  
_would you let me come into your mouth, baby?_

 _please_  
_i'd swallow it all_

 

Jaehyun put his phone down and jerked himself to orgasm. His phone buzzed again.

 

 **_[Doyoung]_ **  
_fuck_  
_you good?_

_yeah :)_

**_[Doyoung]_ **  
_that was awesome_  
_thank you_  
_lunch tomorrow?_

 _okay_  
_see you :)_

 **_[Doyoung]_ **  
_see you tomorrow, baby_  
_goodnight :)_

So, yeah. All is well. Everything is fine, peachy...except it's not.

Because Jaehyun, as much as he enjoyed their trysts, wanted more — he wanted to know what they are. Well, he's sure they're more than friends. So, what are they? Friends with benefits? Fuck buddies? Boyfriends? No, definitely not. Yet. But Jaehyun really wouldn't mind calling Doyoung his _boyfriend._

In fact, if he's being completely honest, that's all he ever wanted from the start.

But now that they've fallen into some kind of limbo; in between of being friends and becoming actual lovers, he didn't know how to get out.

\---

A few days later, Jaehyun found himself agonizingly lying in bed with fever. Johnny was hovering above him, placing a damp towel on his forehead. He closed his eyes just as Johnny reached out to feel his neck with the back of his hand.

"Jesus, Jae. You're burning up!" Johnny muttered a series of curses, along with the lines of how Jaehyun should start taking care of himself more. He heard Johnny opening drawers, still mumbling something Jaehyun wasn't exactly sure of. He heard the door swung open and Johnny's voice slowly faded.

Johnny came back holding a glass of water and a paracetamol tablet, and placed it on top of the drawer beside his bed. "Here. Drink this again later." Johnny commanded. Johnny took out his phone from his pocket, and cursed when he saw the time.

He kneeled beside Jaehyun and comfortingly rubbed his arm. "Hey, Jae. Do you want me to stay?" He asked, voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine," He mumbled weakly, his throat felt dry. When Johnny didn't answer, he opened his eyes slowly and looked at Johnny who was still kneeling beside him. "I'm not dying, Johnny. It's just a fever. I'll just sleep it off," Jaehyun made the effort to sound reassuring.

Johnny sighed, and rubbed his forehead with his fingers, brows furrowing in frustration. "Alright. I'll just bring back some food and medicine later, okay?" Johnny promised.

Jaehyun nodded. Johnny gently patted his shoulder and stood up. "Try to stay alive until then, okay?"

"Okay." He mumbled softly in response, closing his eyes as he falls asleep.

\---

Jaehyun woke up with his head feeling a bit lighter. His fever seemed to have subsided but his throat felt even drier than before. He made a move to sit up and that's when he noticed a mop of black hair beside him.

Jaehyun stared, not quite believing his eyes. It couldn't be Doyoung, could it? He thought he might still be delirious from the fever...but maybe?

He gently ran a hand through Doyoung's hair, causing the older to stir. "Hey," Doyoung said, voice groggy from sleep.

"You're here,"

"I am," Doyoung smiled. He lifted his hand to cup Jaehyun's cheek, rubbing his thumb in circular motion. Jaehyun leaned against the touch.

"I can't believe you're really here," He whispered, a sense of relief washing over him.

Doyoung chuckled. "Of course, I am. You should have called me, Jae. I was so worried when Johnny called me and said you were sick,"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry," He said with a sad smile. _I didn't know if you would come._

"Call me. Next time, whatever it is, call me. That's what boyfriends are for, after all" Doyoung muttered quietly.  
  
"Boyfriend?"

"Uh, aren't we?"

"I don't know,"

Doyoung reached out for his hand, and intertwined their fingers together. "Well, do you want to be my boyfriend, Jae?" He asked in a voice soft with affection.

Jaehyun looked at their intertwined fingers and mused at how it felt so familiar yet so overwhelmingly brand new. He rubbed his thumb against the back of his hand, and lifted it against his lips. "I do," He whispered as he pressed a gentle kiss on Doyoung's hand.

"You should rest some more," Doyoung smiled, reaching out to feel his forehead with the back of his hand. "You still have a fever," He continued, brushing the hair away from his eyes.

"Will you stay?" Jaehyun asked, hopeful.

Doyoung cupped Jaehyun's cheek with his free hand, and lifted the other that was still holding Jaehyun's to his lips and kissed it softly.

"I will."

 

 

 


End file.
